Happy Daze
by bttf4444
Summary: Supplementary vignettes to EmmettMcFly55's universes: Calvin Klein Universe, Future Son Universe, IDIATM Universe, and Future Hell Universe.
1. My Son and Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. ****I also don't own the Calvin Klein Universe, which belongs to EmmettMcFly55.**

**Author's Note: Calvin Klein, the former Marty McFly, celebrates a bittersweet birthday with his son and his younger self.  
**

_June 8, 1985  
12:30 PM PDT_

To the casual on-looker, Calvin Martin Klein Sr might appear to be your very average middle-aged man - albeit with pop cultural tastes that, perhaps, was somewhat more common of the current youth. His son, Calvin Martin Klein Jr, simply never objected - and neither did his friend, Martin Seamus McFly. In fact, they felt that it was "cool".

Calvin Sr smiled, as he pondered over how much his son resembled Marty. On several occasions, in fact, they were actually mistaken for identical twins. Their resemblances were of no coincidence, though - for, Calvin Klein Sr himself used to be Marty McFly.

With a wistful sigh, Calvin Sr glanced up at Calvin Jr and Marty - who were both sitting across from him. Marty was a day shy of turning seventeen, while Calvin Jr's sure was soon to follow. It seemed like almost yesterday, in fact, when both boys were babies.

That simply wasn't the only reason for why Calvin Sr felt so wistful - although, as with many parents, the idea that his son was close to adulthood was more than just a little disheartening to him. It was just the fact that he knew this would be Marty's last year in the present, though, that placed a bittersweet pang in this otherwise special day.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Calvin Jr asked, concerned. Marty nodded, as if he also shared the concern. "I know that Marty and I are almost seventeen, but it's not a... Well, it's not as if... We do have one year of high school left, and we... Please don't be sad."

"I'm sorry," Calvin Sr replied, softly. "I understand that you're still quite young, but... Well, I miss the days when you were... even younger." He, of course, simply couldn't explain the truth to the boys - which made things even harder for him. "I just feel..."

"It's not as if we plan to leave Hill Valley," Marty pointed out, flashing a lopsided smile. "We'll always be around. I promise." Marty's insistence, of course, made Calvin Sr feel even sadder. Through no fault of his own, he sure knew that Marty would not be able to keep his promise. "I'd like to thank you for taking us to Pizza Hut. It's a nice treat."

"Yes, thank you, Dad," Calvin Jr agreed, as he also flashed a lopsided smile. "So, why don't we just put some music on the jukebox? It could make you feel better. We could play a song by Huey Lewis and The News. How about The Heart of Rock and Roll?"

"That sounds real awesome, son," agreed Calvin Sr, as he gave his son's arm a gentle squeeze. He smiled quite fondly, as his son stood up. He thought of how great it was, that he and his son actually never had to fight over what music to put on the stereo.

"Thank you for everything," added Marty, smiling. "I simply hope that, within the next year... Well, I hope that our band will be able to make some public performances. The thing, it sure gets real discouraging... whenever judges reject our music. I know what you, Dad, and Doc are always saying. Still, it... I really want to become a rock star!"

"Hey, even Led Zeppelin has encountered a few rejections," pointed out Calvin Sr, as a lump formed in his throat. He certainly didn't want to give his younger self any false encouragement, of course. "The thing is, you cannot take rejections so personally."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Marty replied, sighing. "Still, it just seems like we've been rejected about a hundred times - and, well, Strickland is always telling us that we sure don't have a chance. It just... I swear, it's like that man absolutely hates my guts!"

"Strickland sure is an asshole!" groused Calvin Jr, as he returned to the table. "I think he just hates everyone, though. I actually learned not to take what he says of me so personally, a very long time ago. As far as our band being rejected goes... There is a part of me, in fact, who wonders if Strickland might be behind all of our... rejections."

"Yeah, but why pick on just us?" protested Marty, as tears came to his eyes. "He sure doesn't even like loud rock music! I mean, what have I ever done to him? It's quite like he has a... I swear, he seems to have some sort of a personal vendetta against us!"

"Well, kids, I simply wish I knew what to tell you," replied Calvin Sr, softly. He couldn't exactly deny that Mr. Strickland did, in fact, appear to just harbour a particular dislike for the McFlys. "After we're done eating, how would you like to go to Hill Valley Park?"

"I think that'd be very awesome," Marty replied, smiling. "It feels so good that summer is practically here. We have one more year of high school to get through. After that, I guess we have college to consider. One thing is certain. I simply hope for Jennifer and I to attend the same college. I know we'll be spending the rest of our lives together!"

"You are so lucky, Marty!" Calvin Jr replied, with a wistful sigh. "I'm sure not having as much luck with finding a girlfriend. I simply do have yet to find a girl that I can... really connect with. Sometimes, I really do envy the relationship that you and Jenn have."

"Well, son, you sure are still young," pointed out Calvin Sr, as he patted his son's arm. He started to feel bad for Jennifer, knowing how much she loved Marty. After all, how would she react to the truth of what became... or will become... of her boyfriend?

"Yeah, I know I'm only nearly seventeen," Calvin Jr replied, sighing. "Still, there is just something that seems... real unfair... about it. Granted, I realize that Doc didn't meet Julia - until he was around forty. Still, I can't help but feel as if... I'm just very worried that I might still be a bachelor, by the time you and Jennifer end up tying the knot."

"Oh, Cal, you really do worry too much," chided Marty, as he gave his friend a gentle shove. "Just lighten up, buddy, okay? There are plenty of fish in the sea, y'know. It'll just be... Most don't even meet their loved ones, until after graduating high school."

"I really think your friend is right, son," agreed Calvin Sr, as he managed a small smile. Inwardly, though, he felt more than a little melancholic. His younger self quite seemed to be hopeful about his future, blissfully unaware of what his ultimate fate would be.

Calvin Sr looked up, just as he saw the waitress heading their way. The food did smell quite delicious. He then resolved that he would really make the most of today. Even if Dr. Emmett Brown was simply fated to invent a time machine, as Martin Seamus McFly was fated to become Calvin Martin Klein, it was still best to live life one day at a time.

"Here is your food, guys," commented the waitress, smiling. "I got you your large pan pizza, with double cheese on it. Also, I do have your two family orders of bread sticks - and three Diet Pepsis. Well, I do hope you and the twins have a real splendid day!"

"Yeah, thank you," replied Calvin Sr, as the waitress turned to leave. He supposed he should've been used to such remarks like "you and the twins" by now. Still, he couldn't help but feel rather uneasy. "All right, boys, let's all go dig in - shall we? Bon appetit!"

"Sure, Dad," replied Calvin Jr, as he picked up his slice of pizza. "Man, this sure is such good stuff. I really think we should plan for this, again - for when it gets quite close to our eighteenth birthday. Sure, some of our peers might think that's pretty lame - but I don't care what they think! Well, our friends do tell us that you're a cool older adult."

"Yeah, that's real awesome," replied Calvin Sr, somewhat nervously. Of course, in the old timeline, his son's friends were _his_ friends. "Of course, some of my peers sure give me a hard time - because I don't act like... the way most middle-aged adults act."

George and Lorraine McFly have, of course, become rather accustomed to his affinity towards the current pop culture. In fact, some of it have even just seemed to rub off on them. However, some of their former classmates acted as if it was quite pathetic.

It actually seemed odd to think of how, even after nearly thirty years, his parents still regarded him as an old high school friend. He sighed, as he really began to worry how he would explain to his parents what happened to their son. Just how well would they be able to take it? How would Lorraine take to knowing that she hit on her own son?

"Well, Dad, I wouldn't worry about what they think," replied Calvin Jr. "If anything, it sure might just be jealousy. They might simply be feeling a little jealous that they lost any spark of the youthful spirit. Of course, Doc is even older - and he really can..."

Calvin Sr smiled, as he really could guess what his son was about to say. Even though Doc was in his mid-sixties, he could be very energetic and enthusiastic. He didn't quite act like a man in his retirement years. He and Doc certainly did have a lot in common.

He began to wonder just what could happen, when the fateful moment finally arrived. Would introducing his younger self to the pop culture of the 1950s make the transition be rather smoother, or would all his efforts be quite fruitless? What would his younger self remember, upon landing in 1955? For that matter, what would _he_ remember?

Would his younger self disappear into the vortex of the space-time continuum? Would _he_, perhaps, become his younger self - albeit thirty years older? It was just such a scary thought for him to consider. It was about as bad as anticipating Armageddon.

"Yes, indeed, Doc is quite a cool older gentleman," Calvin Sr replied, as a smile formed on his mouth. He resolved right then and there that he wouldn't fret over the future - or was it the past? Either way, it just didn't matter. "We all could just learn from him."

Calvin Sr's heart simply fluttered, as his son and his younger self flashed their identical lopsided smiles. While this simply might not have been exactly the life that he'd chosen for himself, he quite realized how much he had to be thankful for. He sure managed to make a good life for himself. He smiled, as he vowed to be optimistic about the future.


	2. My Father, My Brother, and My Buddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. I also don't own the Future Son Universe, which belongs to EmmettMcFly55.**

**Author's Note: Marty McFly celebrates his birthday party with his parents and future son, who is currently presumed to be his twin brother.  
**

_June 8, 1986  
12:30 PM PDT_

To the casual on-looker, Calvin Arthur McFly might actually appear to be your average 1980s teenager. However, even after over half a year, Calvin sure felt somewhat out of place. After all, he rather belonged to an era that was thirty years from now. Sure, there were things he loved about the '80s. Still, he also missed a lot from his own era.

The fact that he was in a rather unusual relationship with his parents and grandparent also didn't do much to help matters. Being on a first name basis with his parents felt so surreal, as well as did actually addressing his _grandparents_ as "Mom" and "Dad".

On top of everything, he and his father were presumably twins. He and his father got along, most of the time - which, of course, he quite enjoyed. He wondered just how it might affect their relationship, if he ever did actually end up returning to the future.

As his father avoided getting into the fateful accident that would be the turning point of his life, he figured that his family life would end up being rather different. While his parents were never overly strict, they often seemed to be unhappy. It simply was as if the teenage version of his father - as well as his mother - was a different person.

"Are you really feeling okay, Cal?" asked a gentle voice. Calvin glanced to his right, as the teenage boy who would become his father flashed a lopsided smile. "Listen, I sure understand... Well, I know that your birthday was two months ago. Still, it's really..."

"It's a nice treat, uh, Marty," Calvin replied, nervously. "It was good of, uh, Mom and Dad to take up to Pizza Hut. Still, I just... I just realized that, if Doc ever finishes with building the new time machine... Well, I'll already be... more than half a year older."

"Just relax, Cal," Marty urged, gently. "Don't forget. Doc could bring you even farther into the future, so that you can undergo rejuvenation surgery. In the end, it'll sure be as if you never even left... as if you aren't a day older. In fact, you may even be able to return to a better life. Think of it this way, Cal. You'll have a lot to look forward to."

"Well, I guess it does help," Calvin replied, sighing. "On a physical level, at least. I'll be older than my sister, which would be nice. That's a very small comfort, though, when I think of... My situation might be a little better than if, uh, you were stuck in the '50s."

"In this era, Doc will sure have an easier time building a new time machine," explained Marty. "If I was stuck in the '50s... My only option might've been to return to 1985... through the natural course of time. At least, you won't have to worry about that."

"Right, yeah," Calvin replied, nervously. The idea of _that_ made him shudder. He hoped that his future father was correct. "In the meantime, I'm anxious for the pizza and bread sticks to come. I'm feeling hungry. I simply remember how, in my own era, hydrating a pizza was a fast process. Sure, I could have a salad bar - but I really..."

"I think that's our order, up there," Lorraine commented, softly. "It feels very strange to think that our future grandson will sure take after our son. Well, Cal, when you are finally able to return home... Well, I'm simply going to miss you. I really do love you."

"Same here," George replied, nodding. "Well, I simply must say, the whole time 'travel' thing is still a little hard to get used to. Of course, I shudder - when I think of just how my life would currently be different... if you hadn't gone back in time. It's just a bit..."

"Well, what about me?" Lorraine asked, softly. "I still can't quite get over the fact that I... that I actually just fell madly in love with... my own son. Not only that, but there's also the fact that... I had rather never considered, for even one moment, that 'Calvin Klein might've already had a girlfriend. Gee, it certainly makes me feel real ashamed."

"Don't sweat it, Mom," Marty replied, softly. "You had no such idea, and it..." Glancing at his future son and presumed twin, he added, "It just feels weird, in fact, to think of how the cycle is repeating itself. If I just ended up being stuck in 1955, I would've..."

"That a great point," agreed Calvin, as he managed a slight smile. He began to realize that, even after he finally did return to 2015, things would rather never be the same. He wanted for his father to be a happier man, but the idea still seemed a little scary.

"Just think of how it would affect us," Lorraine replied, softly. "By the time October of 1985 rolls around... Well, we'd be missing one son. It's a thought that I just... I really couldn't even began to imagine how it... Granted, 'Calvin Klein' sure would be around. If he opted to remain in Hill Valley, that is... and he turned out to... to still be alive."

"Lorrie," warned George - as he, discreetly, pointed towards the waitress approaching the table. Calvin's mouth quite watered, as the waitress set the pizza and bread sticks on the table. "I still can't believe that you kids just like cheese on your pizza, though."

"Please, George," chided Lorraine, gently - as she placed her hand on husband's arm. "Well, it's very hard to believe that tomorrow's the... Technically, I guess both of you are already eighteen. Goodness, I certainly do wonder where all the time has gone!"

"Mom!" protested Calvin, as he began to feel real uncomfortable. He, of course, didn't grow up with George and Lorraine as his parents. He smiled, just as he bit into his slice of pizza. At least, that quite seemed to taste mostly the same. "So, how about we put some music on the jukebox. How about The Power of Love? By good ol' Huey Lewis!"

"That sounds real awesome, Cal," Marty replied, smiling. "That's my absolute favourite song. Sometimes, I simply wonder if the song was written just for me." Calvin nodded, as he stepped up from the table. At least, this era had some relatively decent music.

Calvin then thought of how, at least, he didn't quite have to repeat the experience of making his parents fall in love. He had that to be grateful for - as that, in all certainty, would've been a rather tough task for him. After all, he quite used to lack confidence.

As he dropped a quarter into the jukebox, he sure began to marvel by just how much inflation had... or will have... occurred within just the next three decades. He figured that, as the price was really only a quarter per song, he would play a second song by Huey Lewis and The News: Hip to Be Square! That, in all certainty, was a fun song.

Gangsta rap was actually the one thing from his home era that he, most decidedly, did _not_ miss. On the other hand, there were just so many other things from his home era that he desperately longed for. Still, he decided to make the most of his situation.

"I really decided to play two songs," Calvin announced, as he slid back into the booth. He then flashed a lopsided smile, as he added, "I must say, Huey Lewis and The News is about the best band from this decade. Come to think of it, maybe I'll be able to..."

"... see them in concert?" asked Marty, smiling back. Calvin nodded, as the idea simply sounded wonderful to him. "Perhaps, we could just arrange for that. After all, it would be a little something to... look forward to. Initially, this evening, Jenn and I had simply planned to catch a movie. However, as other plans came up, I just figured that we..."

Calvin sighed, as the very idea of his parents dating like teenagers still just struck him as being a little odd - even if his parents were, in fact, teenagers. Of course, just the fact that he bore a strong resemblance to his father made the concept so awkward.

He thought of his own lack of a romantic life. He knew that neither his parents nor Doc would be keen on the idea of him dating a girl from this era. While he quite understood their reasoning behind it, he still wished that he could have some romance in his life.

"Are you okay, son?" Marty asked, as he gave Calvin's arm a gentle squeeze. "I really was thinking that, perhaps, you and I could spend a little time alone - since Jenn quite has other plans for the evening. I simply think it would be a cool way to... I really was thinking that... How about going out for ice cream, and then maybe Hill Valley Park?"

"I think that would be quite awesome, Dad," whispered Calvin, as his lips curved into a smile. He grabbed for a bread stick, as he added, "I just must say, when all is said and done, there are plenty worse eras for me to be stuck in. So, all things considered..."

"... the '80s aren't so bad, right?" Marty asked, smiling. "Well, I'm just glad that you're happy with my suggestion. We could just do some father and son bonding - even if, in our current situation, you're... Well, technically, you're actually a little older than me."

"Yeah, I suppose I am," Calvin replied, softly. He had to admit that the very fact gave him a small thrill. The very concept also did seem to be a little surreal. "Well, thank you for making this a special day for me. As much as Mom can be a lot of fun to spend time with... Well, the way that she tends to look at me really... It makes me feel a little..."

"Yeah, I understand why you'd feel uncomfortable," replied Marty, sympathetically. "I mean, you look a lot like me - and your mom, because she's in love with me... Well, it'll be a... In a way, I'm sure that the situation is also somewhat uncomfortable to her."

"She seems to be doing much better, though," commented Calvin, "in that respect. I'm sure that identical twins really just have to contend with that sort of stuff, as well. If I ever have any kids... I sure wonder if I'll end up with s son who looks like me, as well."

Marty responded with a smile. As Calvin concentrated on his food, he simply pondered over how very fortunate he was. Sure, he was stuck in the wrong era. Still, there was plenty of things about the decade that he enjoyed. There was also a strong possibility of him returning home. In the meantime, he was surrounded by people who loved him.


	3. The Day Everything Was Bright

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. I also don't own the IDIATM Universe, which belongs to EmmettMcFly55.**

**Author's Note: Three versions of Marty McFly celebrate their birthday with the Parker Girls, as Mike (Marty A) confesses his true feelings for Claudia (Jennifer A).  
**

_June 8, 1986  
12:30 PM PDT_

It definitely was a lovely Sunday afternoon, as Mike Brown and his five closest friends were spreading a quilt across a grassy area at Hill Valley Park. Two of his friends were Marty and Calvin McFly - along with their girlfriends, Jennifer and Ann Parker. It really left his adoptive sister, Claudia, as sort of a sixth wheel - if Mike was the fifth wheel.

Then again, as uncomfortable as he felt with the idea, he really had some feelings for Claudia - which, he was almost certain of, were reciprocated. Was it fine, though, for the two of them to act upon those feelings? They weren't actually related, after all.

To the casual on-looker, they might appear to be your group of average teenagers - albeit a group of two pairs of triplets. The fact was, it really couldn't be much further from the truth. The six of them were simply brought together in a very unusual way.

In a strange sort of way, the three boys were the same person. However, they came from three different realities - along with three different upbringings. Adjusting rather came the hardest for Mike, though, as he had actually about thirty years of history to re-learn. The lives of Marty and Calvin seemed to be almost identical, by comparison.

For the girls, it actually was a similar situation - but not exactly the same. Claudia and Ann both came from his reality, where they were identical twins. In their old reality, it was Claudia who was the former Jennifer Parker. Ann was never born in this reality.

"Are you feeling rather okay, Mike?" one of the girls asked, softly. Mike glanced up, as he caught sight of Claudia smiling at him. One again, his heart fluttered. "Well, I guess you're just enjoying the nice fresh air. It's rather hard to believe that tomorrow is..."

"Well, technically, we all are already eighteen," pointed out Calvin. "I suppose, out of all of us, Marty did the least time travelling. Mike and I are simply a few months older, though. Still, I agree that this is a day for celebrating. This is very nice, in fact. We're having a great picnic, the weather is perfect, and we're with our significant others."

"Calvin!" chided Marty, as he gestured towards Mike and Claudia. "Watch what you're saying. I mean, do you realize what you actually said? You rather implied that..." As a blush crept across his face, he muttered, "And I guess it's better that I just shut up."

"No, guys, it's okay," protested Mike, as he realized that his friends and counterparts simply meant no harm. In all honesty, though, he rather did feel ill at ease. "Perhaps, uh... Well, it might be a... Maybe it's about time to admit it! I really... love Claudia."

"Mike!" gasped Claudia, in a tone that Mike simply couldn't decipher. He felt like kicking himself. He had been looking forward to going on this picnic, and then he really had to go and ruin everything. Perhaps, Claudia felt so angry with him for his open admission of his feelings - she'd never wish to speak to him, ever again. "I love you, too, Mike."

"What did you say?" Mike asked, as he could hardly believe what he heard. Instead of answering him, Claudia quite placed her lips over Mike's mouth. After a quick peck, the two of them backed away. "That was, uh... That felt... You really do feel that way?"

"Yes, Mike, I do," Claudia replied, softly. "We actually might as well, uh, admit how we feel about... each other. I understand how wrong it seems, considering that we really are... Well, technically, we _are_ adopted siblings. Still, it's sure not as if we are..."

"Well, the reason why incest in such a taboo in our society," explained Mike, "is due to the whole fact that children born of incest are quite more likely to be... born with birth defects. You and I sure didn't even meet each other, until we were... seventeen. The fact that, quite soon, there'll be an addition to the family... Jesus, it just seems so..."

"I suppose it was, uh, inevitable," added Marty, flashing a lopsided smile. "As much as we sure might, practically, spend much of our time pretending that we're... that we're not the same person... Well, fundamentally, we _are_ all the same person. We..."

"Imagine if we really _were_ identical twins," Calvin added, softly. "It would just be so... Well, perhaps, we could just as well... I'd hate to presumptuous, of course - but this might be a good time to... It is strange to think of how all six of us are bonding."

"Considering that I am Jenn's... Claudia's... identical twin sister," added Ann, "think of how the whole situation is making _me_ feel. It's almost as if we rather... While we, practically, might as well be triplets... The bottom line is, Jenn and Claudia are quite... Well, they're simply the same person! However, I'm really not just another Jennifer."

"Don't sweat it, Ann," Jennifer urged, as she gave Ann's arm a gentle squeeze. "I can understand how you could be, uh, undergoing an... an identity crisis. In fact, all of us sort of have to contend with that. Still, it's a lovely day! We should be celebrating!"

"I understand, Jenn," Ann replied, as she managed a slight smile. "Still, I sure feel like an outsider in a group of outsiders... if you know what I mean. I sure appreciate that all of you must be... Still, my situation is quite different from what the rest of you..."

"Well, Ann rather does have a point," agreed Claudia. "Technically, she is supposed to be _my_ twin! I can appreciation how her situation would be, uh, even tougher. It's just a... Well, I understand and appreciate that this is a day for celebrating. We really can't act as if we, uh, don't have our... In fact, this picnic might be a good time for..."

"I sure think this could be our official first date," added Mike, as he glanced at Claudia. He had to admit that Claudia - along with Jennifer and Ann, of course - rather was the prettiest girl that he had ever laid eyes on. "If we just went on denying it, it could..."

"We could both end up in unhappy marriages," added Claudia. "That wouldn't be good for either of us. As far as for what our new sibling might just think... I sure don't think it would be a... Well, the fact is, we'd both already be much older than him... or her."

"Well, you do have a point," agreed Mike, as a smile spread across his face. "I do feel more than a little apprehensive for fall. I guess we should all quite consider furthering our educations. After all, we could really attend Hill Valley College. That way, none of us would have to leave home. As I spent much of my life in boarding schools, it's..."

"I actually understand, Mike," cooed Claudia, as she ran her finger along the dimple in Mike's left cheek. "It feels very nice to finally have a chance at life. The world that we came from was a... Well, it was _literally_ a dystopia! Simply not a fun place at all!"

"Gee, Claudia, that was an understatement of the century," Mike replied, shuddering. "In fact, that was an understatement of the _millennium_! Actually, that was about an understatement since the dawn of time! In short, you can just barely began to..."

"It was just about as bad as the world in George Orwell's book, 1984," added Claudia. "Perhaps, not quite - but it was pretty damn close! It was a... Sometimes, I really just have nightmares about being... being forced back into that world! It's really a... Well, as long as we're careful as to not... This world is practically paradise, compared to..."

"Come on, you guys," urged Marty, as he went to open the cooler. "I mean, on a day like today... I think we're supposed to be looking forward. At any rate, I do think that I'm starting to feel hungry. Perhaps, later on, we could all even go for a little swim."

"Uh, yeah, right," replied Mike, as he glanced around. He rather had to admit that his counterpart had a good point. Turning to Claudia, he added, "Yeah, we simply should stop fearing that... Anyway, we most certainly do have a new appreciation for life."

"This still seems quite weird ," commented Jennifer, softly. "Of course, I'm very happy for my counterpart. Still, it just seems so... Well, now that we do have... you know... out in the open... It'd sure be nice to plan for more events like this. Once autumn rolls around, I'm not sure how much leisure time we have. After all, we might end up..."

"Let's not think of college right now, sis," urged Ann. She reached for the sandwiches, as she added, "I sure do enjoy chopped chicken sandwiches. I simply must say, Susan Clayton is quite the good cook. I can just hardly wait for the baby to finally be born."

"Same here," added Mike, as a smile spread across his face. "I was always so fond of young children, even when I was in... the other world. Y'know, I simply wonder what the kid will be like. Wouldn't it be quite awesome, if he... or she... became a genius?"

"Just like Chris, eh?" Claudia asked, with a soft giggle. "Well, I simply do think stuff like intelligence runs in the family. Thus, I think the baby could well take after the father. I would actually love to have kids of my own, someday. Of course, considering what my childhood experience was like... I hope I don't come off being too... overprotective."

"Yeah, that certainly could just backfire," agreed Calvin, as Marty also nodded. "Take it from me! Of course, I never was the kid to get into much trouble - but I simply... At any rate, these sandwiches look delicious - and the weather is just perfect, as well."

"Right, let's eat," agreed Mike, as he bit into a sandwich. Turning to Claudia, he began to fantasize about their future. It really felt like a reprieve for him to not have to deny his feelings for Claudia for longer, any longer. "So, Claudia, how does a walk sound?"

"I think that's a great idea, Mike," cooed Claudia. "After we're done with our lunch, we could walk through the park. We could just look at all the scenery, listen to the sounds of nature, and... It'll be just like... paradise." Mike smiled, as Claudia tenderly touched the dimple in his left cheek. Just then, she whispered "I really do love you, Michael."


	4. The Spirit of Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. I also don't own the IDIATM Universe, which belongs to EmmettMcFly55.**

**Author's Note: The McFlys, Parkers, and Browns get together for a Christmas celebration.  
**

_December 25, 1985  
6:00 AM PST_

Michael Emmett Brown sighed, as he stretched his arms. This was just the day he had been looking forward to, for quite some time. He really hadn't had a proper Christmas celebration since the time he was four years old. Indeed, it rather used to be the one time of year that he dreaded - since it meant putting up with abuse from Biff Tannen.

Indeed, this would be his _second_ time of celebrating Christmas in 1985 - and the first time around was actually not all so bad. After all, he had his counterpart and Dr. Emmett Brown - as well as the Parker girls and Susan Clayton - to keep him company.

However, even _that_ Christmas celebration was not that entirely joyful - since the group were in hiding, lest Biff Tannen and his agents managed to find them. He rather still had nightmares about his old pathetic life in that other, quite dystopian, world.

This new reality practically seemed like paradise, compared to the world that he came from. He felt very pleased to have Emmett Lathrop Brown, who was now Christopher Lloyd Brown, as his new adoptive father. In fact, he also loved having Susan Clayton as his new adoptive mother. Indeed, he felt so pleased to finally have a real family.

"Mike, are you awake?" asked a soft feminine voice. Mike smiled, as that voice actually came from Claudia - who was formerly known as Jennifer Jane Parker. He rather felt a close bond with his adoptive sister. "Mike, are you awake? It is Christmas morning!"

"Yes, Claudia, I'm awake," Mike replied, as he began to stretch his arms. "This really is the day that I've been looking quite forward to. Come to think of it, even back when I was four... Even then, I was so scared of Biff Tannen - and it was just such a bad..."

"Let us not fret over the past, Mike," Claudia replied, as she walked over to Mike. She placed her arm around Mike, as she added, "I still have real big nightmares about that world, as well - but, the fact is... Well, we no longer are in... in that world. It just has been... We have been in this world, now, for nearly two months - so, as such, we..."

"You're right, Claudia," Mike replied, sighing. "Still, it's hard to get used to this. I know that this world isn't exactly paradise, and there are still bad things that happen in this world. I know you yourself didn't have an easy life - but, at least, Biff wasn't your..."

"Well, no, he was not my stepfather," Claudia replied, in a near whisper, "but he quite forced me to work as his... his sex slave. That wasn't exactly..." Just then, there was three knocks at the door. "Who's there? Mike and I were simply getting out of bed."

"It's only us, Marty and Calvin McFly," called out a voice that sounded just like that of Mike's. "Along with Jennifer and Ann Parker." The door opened, as four people rather skipped into the room. "I hope you guys are feeling real excited. It must be quite nice for you - and Ann was telling us about how... how happy she was feeling, that..."

Mike grinned at his two counterparts - along with Claudia's counterpart, as well as her twin. Actually, Ann was Claudia's identical twin sister from what they called Biffhorrific World - while the Jennifer who was native to this world was just born without a twin.

What made the situation seem even more surreal, though - was how his counterparts were dating his adoptive sister's counterpart and twin sister. After all, it sure was not as if he could ever be able to view Claudia as anything other than a sister - could he?

Granted, Claudia was about the most beautiful girl that he knew - along with Jennifer and Ann. Still, that did not exactly mean that he was in love with her - did it? He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind - as, for some reason, that concept really felt so wrong to him. Even if they were not biologically related, it just was not right - was it?

"Are you feeling okay, Mike?" asked Calvin, softly - as he sat on the bed. "You seem a little bit... Well, I can relate a little to how you feel. Of course, my situation really was not near as bad as yours - but... Well, thinking of how much my family changed..."

"I sometimes simply forget that, Cal," Marty replied, softly. "Even though our previous lives were identical... Well, you don't really have the benefit of having a second set of memories. As confusing as it can be, at times - it has really helped me to adjust...."

"I see what you boys are saying," Mike replied, nodding. "Out of the six of us, I guess Jennifer's the only one that has no previous... Granted, gaining a twin sister would be rather... Not that you girls aren't close... which you obviously are... but I can imagine that it is a bit of an... At least, the six of us are lucky to have each other to lean on."

"Let's not forget Doc and Christopher," Marty pointed out, softly. "Along with Susan, of course." With a sudden sigh, he added, "Come to think of it, I sure feel a little bad for Doc. Granted, he could try looking up the Susan of this world - but that would..."

"Right," Calvin agreed, in a near whisper. "He has mentioned, on numerous occasions, that romance is something that just needs to come naturally. Besides, he really has no desire to seem like... a stalker. Especially considering how some people... regard him."

"That's very sad," agreed Mike, sighing. "Even if the Doc of this world has never been committed, it is distressing to think of how some of the townsfolk are... are distrustful or judgemental of him. Still, he seems to do a rather great job of... taking it in stride." He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, as he added, "We should really get going."

"Right, let's go to the living room," agreed Ann. "You know what my favourite part of the holiday season is? It's simply riding around town, and rather looking at the pretty Christmas lights. In that other world, Biff had banned Christmas lights in California."

"Back in 1975, I think it was," Mike replied, sighing. "Yeah, I know what you mean. In Switzerland, there were plenty of houses with Christmas lights. Sometimes, I wonder why I even bothered coming home. I guess it's because I always loved my mother."

"Well, the last time you came home," Calvin pointed out, softly, "it really turned out to be a... a blessing in disguise. It was when you met Christopher and me, which led to a chain reaction of... Well, y'know quite what I'm saying. At any rate, we should just be heading to the living room. Doc, Christopher, and Julia are probably all waiting there."

With that, the six teenagers stepped outside of the bedroom - as Mike began to feel a sudden burst of euphoria. The entire Brown house just smelled of cinnamon and spice, along with pine. There was greenery rather strung along the staircase rails, with lights attached to them. It was pretty obvious that Christopher and Susan were quite busy.

"Indeed, this house is very festive," commented Jennifer, echoing Mike's thoughts. "I would love to have more of that... that fruit soup. I guess that's really a popular dish they serve in Sweden, eh? Susan does make some great stuff, and it would be so..."

"Typically, I don't like tapioca," commented Mike, "or prunes. Still, I find that fruit soup to really be delicious." With a sudden smile, he added, "Hey, this is simply great music! This is The Trans-Siberian Orchestra. Apparently, Christopher picked up a cassette..."

"... from the future," Claudia finished, smiling. "Yeah, it's a unique blend of... classical and rock. It sure surpasses a lot of the contemporary stuff, as far as Christmas music goes." Then, with a smile, she added, "Granted, I am simply happy to be able to have a real Christmas celebration. I swear, this whole thing really is a bit of a... a miracle."

"Well! Well! Well!" called out Susan Clayton Brown, cheerfully. "It's actually about time you kids show up. The McFlys and the Parkers should be here, shortly. It's just so nice for us to all be together, like this. Next year, we'll simply have another kid to join us."

"Oh, yes!" Mike cried out, as he threw his arms around Susan. "This is real awesome, indeed! Claudia and I will be gaining a new sibling, and I... I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl. It doesn't matter, to me. After all, Mom, I'm just real happy for you and Dad."

"This is quite exciting for me, too," added Christopher, as he stepped into the kitchen. Doc was standing behind him. "I never even quite expected actually to get out of that hellhole of a mental hospital, let alone end up with a wife... and a baby on the way. It is such a great feeling. Of course, I already am a father - but I'm still feeling very..."

"I understand what you mean, Dad," Mike replied, as he hugged his adoptive father. "It just seems to almost come natural, calling you 'Dad'. I never would've dreamed of calling that bastard who terrorized the other world that! I mean, it's quite a very..."

"I feel about the same way," agreed Claudia. "My _biological_ father was very hard to get along with - and, to this day, it feels quite weird to think of how his counterpart is... is much more easygoing. I know Ann did mention, on several occasions, that..."

"It's about the same way with me," pointed out Calvin, "and _my_ parents." After a brief pause, he added, "I guess we'd simply better head to the living room. I sure love looking at that Christmas trees. It's nice that you didn't just get an artificial tree, since it's not quite the same. Even if you just mopped the kitchen floor with Pine-Sol, it..."

The entire group burst out laughing, as they headed towards the living room. Indeed, Mike simply had a lot to look forward to. He began to feel as if he was just a little boy, again. Perhaps, he actually was not a hardened cynic - as might really be expected of someone with his past. Perhaps, all innocence for him was not just lost and forgotten.

As the group sat around the Christmas tree, it seemed just as if the spirit of Christmas was surrounding them. Indeed, he had much to be thankful for - and it just felt nice to be a part of a happy family. This was certainly bound to be a very joyful day for him.


	5. A Concert to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. I also don't own the Future Son Universe, which belongs to EmmettMcFly55.**

**Author's note: Marty and Jennifer take their future son to a Huey Lewis and The News concert.**

_July 3, 1986  
6:30 PM PST_

Eighteen-year-old Calvin Arthur McFly, formerly Martin Seamus McFly Jr, sighed - just as he began to comb his hair. While he often quite longed to return to the year 2015, the year that he came from - he realized that tonight would really make his venture in time worth it. After all, he'd actually be seeing Huey Lewis and The News in concert.

In fact, before travelling back in time, he rather never had an opportunity to attend a rock concert - even though he really did enjoy some newer rock bands, along with the classics. His family was always too poor, and his parents were simply too distracted.

_Parents_, Calvin thought - as he thought of his current identity as Marty Sr's twin brother. He actually got along very well with the teen versions of his parents, and he often felt amazed by how different his parents were. The feeling was quite surreal.

"Calvin?" asked a voice that sounded so much like his own. Calvin looked up, as Marty entered the room. "Oh, Cal, you look just remarkable! I must say, you've simply gone a long ways - since you joined us in the present. Although, to you, I suppose it would be the past. Anyway, I can tell that you're very excited about going to the concert."

"Indeed, I am," confirmed Calvin, softly. "In fact, this will be my first concert." With a frown, he added, "What if, after I return to 2015, I rather learn that my other self... What if, in the new timeline, it turns out that other self has attended some concerts - such as, say, the Foo Fighters or Adelitas Way. I know I would feel so jealous, if..."

"Please, Cal," Marty replied, gently - just as he placed his hands on Calvin's shoulder. "First of all, I don't even know those bands that you're referring to. Second of all, I'm quite certain that your memories will work the same was as mine did. I think you..."

"I guess you're right, Marty," Calvin replied, as he managed a small smile. "The thing is, I'm so excited to see Huey Lewis and The News. I mean, their music rocks. I think it'll be one of the best days of my life, even though I am stuck in the wrong year."

"I'm pleased to share this experience with you," Marty replied, as he patted his future son's back. He glanced at the clock, as he added, "Say, Cal, I think it's just about high time for us to pick up Jennifer - and then take off. I don't want for us to miss a minute of it. I know that being punctual isn't my strong point, but this is a concert that I'd..."

"... just like to see the entirety of," Calvin finished, softly. With that, the boys left the bedroom. "I do quite hope that, in the new timeline, you'll be able to open up for Huey Lewis and The News. You do have a lot of talent, and I'd like for you to be able to..."

"I'd like that, too," Marty agreed, as the boys left the house. "I'm so glad that I ended up not racing Needles. Y'know, Cal, I vow to become a better father for you. I'd really like to able to afford us a nice mansion, and I'd certainly like for us to be wealthy."

"I sure would like that, too," Calvin agreed, as he stepped into his father's car. "What is even more important to me, though - is that you be a great father. I suppose you'd have to discipline me, when I act up - but I'd like for us to have a close relationship."

"I really do love you, son," Marty whispered, as he patted his future son's arm. "Now, I know that the Tannens do have a tradition of picking on the McFlys - so there rather is no guarantee that Griff won't pick on you. However, I can do my best to encourage you to have confidence in yourself - and to ensure that you trust your mom and me."

Calvin smiled, as he felt deeply touched by his father's words. Even as he was looking forward to seeing one of his favourite bands in concert, he sure also felt pleased that this would allow him a chance to do some real bonding with both of his parents-to-be.

oooooooooo

Calvin simply felt as if he was on cloud nine, as he and the teen version of his parents arrived at the Hill Valley Amphitheatre. The place seemed to be packed, as a crowd of eager teenagers and young adults had shown up. He began to skip inside the building of where the concert would be held. Indeed, he almost wondered if it was a dream.

"Look at our son!" Jennifer commented, laughing. "Isn't it real nice to see him being so happy! We may not have even conceived him, yet - but I already rather love him as if he was, well, our son. Anyway, it so nice that Huey Lewis and The News came here."

"I do hope they perform Hip to be Square," replied Marty. "It rather is an upbeat song - even though, of course, no song will ever beat The Power of Love. It's a shame that the band is underrated by critics. Anyway, I'm also happy to see our son so happy."

"I concur," agreed Jennifer, smiling. Turning to her future son, she added, "You really have gone a long ways. I must admit, I don't quite feel ready to be a mother - but I'm simply... Well, as funny as it might quite sound, I already sort feel... feel as if I was a mother to you. I mean, I can't help but feel a little protective of you. It's as if I..."

"Jenn, we're surrounded by other people," Marty pointed out, softly. "Now's rather a bad time to be talking about you-know-what." Placing an arm on Calvin's shoulder, he added, "Just try to enjoy yourself, and act natural. If anyone asks, we're twins."

"Right, got it!" Calvin replied, nodding. "Everyone outside of Doc and our family thinks that we are twins." Dreamily, he added, "Man, I do hope to meet a girl here. Wouldn't it be nice, Marty and Jenn, if this was the night that I found true love? It'd just be..."

"Now, Cal," Marty protested, gently. "I understand that you're excited about tonight, but you know how Doc feels about this. Yeah, I know - you're rather not happy about being stuck here, but it's still rather important for you to listen to him. Listen, he is not placing restrictions on you to be mean. Do you remember the bad 1985 that we saw?"

"I suppose you're right," Calvin replied, sighing. "Yes, I do still remember that timeline. It was scary, to say the least. I'm sorry that I haven't always listened to Doc. Well, I'll definitely enjoy tonight's concert. By the way, thank you very much for taking me."

"You are most certainly welcome," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "Well, I see the ticket man - just a few yards ahead. Man, this place looks simply packed. They did announce on KKHV that it was a sold-out show, so... so expected to be crowded in."

Calvin smiled, as the trio reached the ticket man. He figured that he would be able to act naturally. He hoped he would be able to attend more concerts, after returning to 2015. He thought of all the concerts that he just wished he could attend - but had to miss, because of his parents financial situation. Indeed, this was a nice treat for him.

oooooooooo

After the concert was finished, Calvin felt elated. While he normally didn't like listening to live recording, attending a concert was quite an entirely different experience. Even with a few brief moments of when the microphone went out, it was simply a wonderful concert. Of course, he had no other concert experiences to compare with this one.

"I see someone really enjoyed himself, tonight," Jennifer commented, indulgently. "I'm very glad we could give, uh, Calvin a rather nice experience. Say, Cal, how would you feel about attending a Van Halen show with us? It'll be in just a little over a month."

"I would certainly love that," Calvin replied, smiling. "It is a good thing that I do enjoy much of the music of this era. Even though we sat towards the back, the sound sure was incredible. When I turn thirteen, will you let me attend the Foo Fighters show?"

"Well, we'll see about it," Marty replied, smiling. "Now that I managed to not break my hand, I really hope that we become more financially stable. Still, so many things might quite happen within that time." He glanced at the tables, as he added, "Why don't we pick out a nice souvenir? How about a Huey Lewis and The News poster for you?"

"I would rather love that!" gushed Calvin. "Perhaps, I could even bring it back to 2015 with me. I think I simply have enough money on me from my job at the record store to pick out a tee-shirt, as well. Any chance that we might be able to meet Huey Lewis?"

"Not tonight, I don't think," Marty replied, laughing. "By the way, I'm still not sure that Doc is rather happy of the fact that you had a job here. After all, it probably just took one job away from someone who was originally hired - which could be risky to the..."

"... space time continuum," Calvin whispered, guiltily. "Well, I sure do wish I knew how to play the guitar, like you. I would simply love to learn how to play Achilles Last Stand by Led Zeppelin. Will you promise to make sure that I take guitar lessons, when..."

"Only if your younger self _wants_ them," Marty replied, softly. "I am not going to force my children to learn something that they have no interest in. Henry was forced to take piano lessons, when he was younger - and he... Well, he really hates playing the piano. I'm just very glad that he's not turned off of performing music, entirely."

"Henry Johnson sure is an awesome bassist," Calvin commented, admiringly. "His son, Alexander, really is nice - but he doesn't live in Hill Valley. I think my sister has a crush on him, though. I have a feeling that my younger self will jump at the opportunity."

"Let's just focus on the present," Jennifer suggested, gently, "even if it is the past for you, Cal. So, what was your favourite song from the show? I was just moved to tears by Huey's performance of Stuck With You. He placed so much emotion into his song."

"Well, for me, it was The Power of Love," replied Calvin. "Yes, I know - but that is the song that resonates the most with me, and it certainly does remind me of my father."

Calvin flashed his future parents a lopsided smile, as the trio skipped over to where the tee-shirts were. Indeed, this really would be a night for Calvin to remember.


	6. A Family of My Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. ****I also don't own the Future Hell Universe, which belongs to EmmettMcFly55.**

**Author's Note: Six months after arriving in the "good" 2046, Alternate Marty III has a picnic with his family.  
**

_April 21, 2046  
4:30 PM PST_

Alternate Marty III smiled at his entire family, as they were all sitting on a quilt. It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon, which was perfect weather for having a picnic at Hill Valley Park. His parents were Marty McFly Jr and Suzy MacArthur McFly, and his siblings included Local Marty III and Jennifer. Indeed, they were a very happy family.

It has been exactly six months, since he and his compatriots showed up in this world. Indeed, it felt strange to think of how time went by both slowly and quickly. After all, it seemed like not long ago that he left the old world - but, on the other hand, he has come to feel comfortable with his new family. It was as if they were always a family.

There was his girlfriend, Alternate Sarah Brown - who also came from the other world. Then there was the alternate version of his grandfather, Marty McFly Sr. His life really was far from normal - but, overall, he was so happy to have escaped the other world.

"Hey, Marty Two!" called out a real familiar voice. Alternate Marty III turned, and saw that it was his local counterpart who had spoken. "You seem to be deep in thought. In fact, you seem to have a lot on your mind. Are you okay? Are you feeling all right?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm feeling quite fine," Alternate Marty III replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "I was just thinking of how nice it is, that we are actually celebrating six months of being a family. It felt nice to have celebrated Christmas and Easter here, so far."

"It's sure nice," Local Marty III agreed, as he also flashed a lopsided smile. "I do enjoy having a twin brother. Sometimes, I'm not sure of what's more amazing: how different we are, or how alike we are. I mean, we really have much of the same taste in music - even though, in your world, rap did seem to have completely replaced rock and roll."

"That's why I've always enjoyed classic rock," Alternate Marty III replied, sighing. "It's just so much better than that rap crap! That being said, I have come to enjoy much of the modern rock that exists in this world - and I certainly am glad that rock isn't dead."

"Still, nothing beats Led Zeppelin," Local Marty III pointed out. "So, how do you enjoy the fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and biscuits? I'm rather grateful for the invention of thermo-boxes, so that we can have nice hot food on our picnics. Isn't this nice?"

"Also, not to mention having good hot food for our school lunches," Jennifer added. "I can't imagine what it was like for our grandparents' generation. Granted, schools used to have a hot lunch program - but it really ended up using much of the school funds."

"In a way, I just wish I could go to school," Alternate Marty III commented, sighing. "I guess it is quite nice to have Great-Great-Grandpa George to teach me language arts, and Doc to teach me science. It's real nice to be able to learn something in this world."

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," Marty Jr commented, as he placed his hand on Alternate Marty III's leg. "Is it bothering you at all, that you... that you rather don't have your own identity in this world? If it is bothering you, I think we... Well, we sure could look at other options. I mean, as my new son, I want for you to be happy with your life."

"Actually, I really don't mind," Alternate Marty III replied, softly. "My twin does let me take his place, some of the time - and, once in a rare while, you'll even really have me act as a... as a relative to the family. Anyway, this sure beats the old life that I had."

"Not to mention, of course, having a secret girlfriend," Local Marty III added, with a sly smile. "Sometimes, we'll let you and your Sarah go out on dates - but it really is a shame that we can't simply go on double dates. Granted, we do sort of have double dates - when the four of us spend time in the living room. It still isn't the same as..."

"... going out together," Alternate Marty III finished, softly. "Yeah, I quite know what you mean. It also means that, whenever our friends invite us to parties, we really can never go together. It's like we have to flip a coin, or take turns. That can be a pain."

"Well, if you're very certain about that," Marty Jr replied, softly. "I don't want for you to feel as if... as if we're preventing you from being your own person. Your happiness means a lot to me, especially considering that... that you haven't had an easy life."

"I simply do appreciate the concern, Dad," Alternate Marty III replied, smiling. "I can't complain, too much. After all, I really feel fortunate to have left... that other world... behind. I sure feel..." Suddenly, realizing something, he turned to his twin, "Say, how about _you_? Does it bother you... that you sort of... share your life with me?"

"No, not at all," assured Local Marty III, with a warm smile. "I simply understand what you went through... Well, actually, I guess I don't quite - since I never experienced it myself. Still, I sure imagine that it was... hell for you. Since you are my counterpart, I do care about your happiness. After all, _I_really could have had that same life!"

"I can't exactly argue with that," Alternate Marty III agreed, softly. "I sure like having you guys in my life. I now have the kind of family that I wish I could've had, and it's so good to know that I'm not alone. This is not something that I'd like to... just give up."

"I feel as if my brother... _brothers_... are lucky," commented Jennifer, sighing. "I can't help but feel bad that... that my other self... didn't make it in this world. I really wonder if... if she's still stuck in that other world. If so, I think it's such a horrible..."

"Just relax, Jennifer," Marty Jr prodded, gently. "I'm certain that the other world is no more. If anything, the ripple effect has simply changed her into _you_. It may quite seem dissonant that your brother's other self still exists, but that yours doesn't. Still, I just would not worry. Your brother's other self went back in time, while yours didn't."

"I sometimes wonder the same thing," Alternate Marty III pointed out, swallowing. "It might not be the perfect explanation, but I really think Dad is onto something. It's not to say that I don't ever feel guilty about leaving her in that world, but... Still, I'm sure that everything will work out. We never quite planned for... _this_... to happen."

"Well, I still feel bad for her," Jennifer replied, sighing. "Still, I guess Dad is right. After all, Marty Two, I understand that you simply did not expect to return to a world with a duplicate - so I'm not, in any way, faulting you. It's just... Well, I feel a little uneasy."

"Believe me, sis," Alternate Marty III whispered, as he patted Jennifer's arm. "I rather understand how you feel. I sometimes really have those same thoughts, myself. After all, she was my sister - and I really did love her. Still, I think it's best to just move on."

"Your brother is right, honey," Suzy replied, softly. "My other self is not here, either - and I also, sometimes, can't help but think about her. I'm sure that there were billions of innocents in the world - but, the fact is, they couldn't save them all. I sure do think that your father's theory is the best. I do think it's best for us to... just not worry."

"I think you're right, Mom," Alternate Marty III replied, softly. "Dad, of course... Well, Dad, even though I really do love you - sometimes, I really can't help but feel real bad about... about the fact that your other self was... was murdered by Griff Tannen."

"I understand, son," Marty Jr replied, in a near whisper. "To be honest, I find that the knowledge gives me the creeps. I mean, I feel rather fortunate to have lived so long - and the idea of being killed just doesn't... Well, it simply doesn't settle well with me."

"Which quite does makes me wonder," Alternate Marty III commented, softly. "Would your other self still be in heaven? For that matter, just how many heavens are there? Is there really a corresponding heaven for each world that exists? Or is there quite... just one heaven? Perhaps, in heaven, we'll meet all our other selves from all worlds."

"To be honest, I had never thought of that," Marty Jr replied, softly. "From what your grandfather... the one native to this world... told me... Well, we really do know about the existence of other worlds... that are not dependent on time travel. Well, it's really a good question. Well, I suppose none of us will ever quite know - until we get there."

"Yeah, I highly doubt that any inter-dimensional travelling machine would really let us visit heaven," Local Marty III pointed out, grinning. Suddenly, the whole family really burst out laughing. "It's simply one of those places that's just too sacred, after all."

"Right, you are," Marty Jr replied, smiling. ""Well, I was thinking. How about we make tonight be a movie night? We could make caramel puffs, and drink Pepsi. I really think we deserve to do something fun... as a family. What do you guys say about that?"

"That sounds so awesome, Dad!" Alternate Marty III gushed. "I really think we should watch the first Teens In Time film. Or else, we could rather watch the original A Match Made In Space. While a new movie might be nice, it'd sure be cool to watch something that's based on the very first novel that Great-Great-Grandpa George had written."

"That's a good idea!" Local Marty III agreed, enthusiastically. "I'm definitely in favour of A Match Made In Space, even though Teens In Time is a close second. I sure think it'd make family night even more special. Well, I'm most certainly enjoying the food."

"That is good to hear," Suzy replied, smiling. "Does A Match Made In Space sound fine with you, Jenn." Jennifer nodded and smiled. "Well, that settles it. The remake sure is not bad - but, in my opinion, nothing beats the original. The actors fit the roles well."

Alternate Marty III quite felt himself glowing with happiness, as he bit into his chicken. While his new life might not be perfect, he really had a lot to be thankful for. He had a girlfriend, and he had a loving family. While he sure could not undue his past, he could make the most of his future. It felt so good to finally have the family of his dreams.


	7. Addicted to Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future. I also don't own the ****IDIATM **Universe, which belongs to EmmettMcFly55.

**Author's Note: George McFly and his two look-alike cousins have a picnic with their girlfriends.  
**

_June 18, 2016  
6:30 PM PDT_

George Emmett McFly felt very cheerful - as Emmett David Brown and Martin Seamus McFly Jr helped him stretch out the blanket on the grass. Meanwhile, the girls - Maria Brown, Suzy MacArthur, and Julie MacArthur - were unpacking the food. It really felt great to go on a triple date with his double cousins - and their respective girlfriends.

Legally, Emmett was not considered to be a cousin to George and Marty Jr - but that made no difference to George. The three of them grew to be close friends, and they were often mistaken for triplets. Indeed, the three young men had a special bond.

As he sat on the blanket, he smiled at Maria. Even though Maria was friends with the boys their whole lives, she only started dating George shortly after the new year. At least, they were not quite related - even though, legally, Maria actually was a cousin to Emmett. Of the three couples, George and Maria were the last to start dating.

"You seem to have something on your mind, George," Marty Jr pointed out, gently. "I really was hoping that this would be a nice picnic, as it's sure a beautiful day. Are you feeling okay? I hope none of us did anything to offend you. I know we had a little..."

"It's not about that, Marty," George replied, with a small smile. "It was a bit of a minor misunderstanding, which we resolved. I was just thinking about Maria... and me. That rather came as a surprise to us, since we used to be more like... brother and sister."

"I thought the same thing, too," Maria added, softly. "I mean, there were times when I had feelings for you - but I... Well, I guess I just brushed them aside - as I felt so... I didn't think it was right to have those feelings. I'm so glad that we got over that."

"It was sort of the same way for Julie and me," Emmett pointed out, "but for different reasons. I guess there was the whole question of if I really loved her - or if I was only attracted to her, because her cousin was dating Marty. It was so confusing for me."

"Yeah, and I pretty much felt the same way," Julie agreed, nodding. "I can remember feeling jealous of Suzy, because she had a boyfriend - and I didn't. At first, I thought that I really only liked Emmett, because he looked like Marty. Then I started to realize that I _didn't_have the same feelings towards George. It was then that I knew..."

"... that you loved me," Emmett finished, in a near whisper. "You and Suzy really look a lot alike, even though I know that you don't quite like being mistaken for twins. And you don't look _exactly_alike. I'm so glad that your cousin introduced you to us."

Marty Jr then cleared his throat, as he said, "Hey, guys, not to interrupt - but I rather think we should start eating. I know we have thermo-boxes, now - but... Well, I really do feel hungry. Let's see... We have fried chicken, biscuits, and mashed potatoes."

"And strawberry shortcake, for dessert," Suzy added. She began to pass around the plates, as Marty Jr opened the thermo-boxes. "All right, you folks - start digging in!"

"Sure thing," George replied, as he began to place some chicken on his plate. "I'm glad that we are all here. It is nice to be able to get out, and simply enjoy nature. I'm quite happy that, with modern technology, pollution is no longer the problem it used to be."

"Yeah, it shows that technology isn't all bad," Maria commented, nodding. "Of course, we need to be real mindful to not _abuse_technology - but we certainly should not throw out the baby with the bathwater, so to speak. Technology did help up, a lot."

"Especially in the medical field," Suzy added. "With the way medicine is advancing, this could only be a matter of time before... before we have the ability to lengthen the life expectancy of everyone. Before we know it, living a hundred years will be the norm."

"That would be so awesome," Julie agreed. "Of course, Dr. Brown is getting up there in age - and he still seems to be very healthy. I'm quite optimistic about the future."

"There are some doomsday alarmists around," Maria pointed out, softly. "But, usually, I don't take them seriously. Although, there's the real fear of an asteroid colliding with the earth. That _is_something to worry about. It was what killed the dinosaurs."

"Please, Maria," George pleaded, as he placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "It really is a nice day, and I sure don't wish to think about stuff like that. Let's just focus on positive thoughts, okay? Things have really changed for us, within the past year."

"George is absolutely right," Marty Jr agreed. "I'm so glad that we don't have to worry about Griff Tannen and his gang, anymore. Man, I quite hope that the Tannen lineage ends with him - and that we really won't have to worry about our future children being harassed by a Tannen. It's about time to put a kibosh on the whole Tannen tradition."

"It goes all the way back to Mad Dog Tannen," George explained, grimacing. "He used to harass our great-great-great-grandfather, Seamus. He did not want for Seamus to spend time at the saloon, or even to be in Hill Valley. In fact, I do believe he was very prejudiced against the Irish. I do doubt that spending time in jail would change them."

"Yeah, I don't think that's exactly gonna happen," Emmett agreed. "It's almost like the Tannens have some sort of evil gene, or something like that, inside of them. I sure am glad that they're no longer a threat to society. Well, I wonder how Marlene's doing."

"She's the only one of us left," Marty Jr commented, "to not have a romantic partner. I know she feels very insecure about that, at times. I had wanted to invite her along, but I... Well, I knew she'd feel bothered over being a 'seventh wheel' - so I just..."

"I think she planned on shopping with some friends tonight, anyway," George added. "If I recall correctly... didn't you girls plan on spending 'girl time' with her, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we did," Maria added, smiling. "We're gonna go catch a movie, and then spend some time at the mall. We sure do try our best to make her feel included, so... We try to be mindful of the fact that she isn't dating anyone, and that she really shouldn't..."

"... feel insecure," Suzy finished. "I still remember how Marty and I started dating. It's so amazing to think of how quickly things went. I was still so new in town, and I barely knew anyone. Some of my first friends really had turned out to be shallow - but then I managed to make some real friends, including you and Marlene. It ended up being..."

"Well, seeing as I grew up in Hill Valley," Maria pointed out, "I don't exactly have much experience with being new, so I can't completely relate. Still, I can rather imagine how it must feel - being in a new town, not knowing anyone, and trying to make friends."

"At least, we had each other," Julie explained, smiling. "We've really been best friends our whole lives, being cousins close to the same age. Of course, it really helps that we also have similar interests. I guess it's really just like the relationship between Emmett, George, and Marty Jr. It is very fascinating what all happened within the past year."

"Of course, we all graduated from high school," Emmett commented, "and we are now adults. I guess, within the next few years, we'll have our own places. I simply wonder where we'll be living. Chances are, we'd start out living in apartments - until we..."

"... can afford to own our homes," Marty Jr finished. "Even though our parents have a lot of money, they'd really want for us to get jobs - and be responsible for our own futures. They certainly wouldn't want for us to be dependent on them, and all that."

"Yeah, and that's very understandable," George agreed, nodding. "Our parents have always been real lenient with us, and respected our rights as individuals. Still, they've also taught us to have responsibility - and taught us to respect the value of a dollar."

"And that not everyone is as fortunate as we are," Marty Jr added. "Well, Suzy, I am so glad that I was there - when Griff was really harassing you. In a way, it's similar to how our grandparents met. Then, within a few months, Emmett and Julie also started having a relationship with each other. Then, finally, George and Maria began to..."

"Yeah, that's right," George replied, cheerfully. He then turned to Maria, and thought of just how pretty she was. Indeed, she rather looked so much like her mother. Maria then caught George's gaze, and smiled back. "I love you, Maria. I'm glad that we..."

"... realized our love for each other," Maria whispered back. "Yeah, I guess it took for Marty and Emmett to fall in love with the MacArthurs for us to simply... We do still get the occasional comment about... us. I don't care what other people think, though."

"Right, I don't care what judgemental people think," George replied, emphatically. "It just says so much more about _them_, then it does about us. After all, it's nobody else's business how _we_choose to live our lives. Live and let live, and all that."

"That's the spirit," Maria agreed, nodding. "It's so nice that we can go on triple dates with Marty, Emmett, and the MacArthurs. Suzy and Julie both are very nice girls."

"I actually must admit," Emmett commented, softly. "It did weird me out, at first - with Maria being my cousin, albeit not by blood. I did get over it - and, now, I'm real happy for the two of you. It's so obvious that you two really are smitten with each other."

Emmett's remark made George blush, a little bit - but, at the same time, he knew that his cousin was right. While he and Maria had yet to do the deed, he was quite unable to stop dreaming about their future - and picturing just how their children would look. He wondered what kind of parents they would be. Indeed, he was addicted to love.


End file.
